


好奇心能殺死貓

by nanakaxxx



Series: RJ小段子合集 [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakaxxx/pseuds/nanakaxxx
Summary: 我也不知道在寫什麼。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: RJ小段子合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798444





	好奇心能殺死貓

「提伯爾特，我的小提伯爾特，別去想那些沒有意義的事，不要試著去定義茂丘西奧，你永遠無法理解茂丘西奧。」

茂丘西奧背對著他，他看不清他現在臉上的表情。老實說，他不想也不覺得自己能夠理解眼前這個瘋子。只是那些越了界的舉止——例如那個吻，總在他的腦中停留，揮之不去。

那到底是什麼意思？他不認為這是死敵之間該有的挑釁。

茂丘西奧轉過身，他從沒看過這樣表情漠然毫無情緒的他。

「你不是我的愛人、不會是我那唯一鍾情之人，你不會懂。」他冷淡地說。

但在下個瞬間，他又勾起那令人厭惡的曖昧笑容，彷彿剛剛那些全是一場幻覺似的。

「所以呀，可愛又可悲的小貓咪，放棄思考吧。即使你有九條命，也會被好奇心殺死的。」他貼近他的身子，直勾勾地望著他的雙眸。

「閉上你的嘴，什麼都別說，只要演完這場戲就好。」

最後，他貼上他的耳畔。

「記得殺了我。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道在寫什麼。


End file.
